


Полковник — огонь

by Earel



Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [2]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna — Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Poetry, poroshki
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earel/pseuds/Earel
Summary: Берегитесь Придда!
Series: Спецквест SCP — OE North and South 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), Level 6: Спецквест 2020. fandom OE North and South 2020.





	Полковник — огонь

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста команды — SCP-2591 – Il duca avrà la vendetta (Герцог будет мстить)

месть герцога вопрос опасный  
поди пойми когда решит  
внезапно подавать холодной  
сей придд

павсаний очень нужен альдо  
ведет в библиотеку придд  
на полках тысяч двадцать книжек  
стоит

арно горяч и неумерен  
но проклинает он свой нрав  
ведь к шляпе соус он получит  
из трав

на ариго надежды мало  
усы пригладит и молчит  
заслуженно его любимцем  
стал придд

ежи колоться перестали  
прилежно слушается конь  
полковник наш прекрасный бравый  
огонь

УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
  


    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919920" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/MpQgcZ4/7-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение" /></a></div>  
<a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a>`


End file.
